invention relates to a drill bit for producing cylindrical drilled holes, particularly in concrete.
A drill bit for concrete is known having a drilling head and a straight shank with at least one helically extending drilling dust groove. The end of the shank remote from the drilling head is structured for clamping in a drill bit chuck of a drilling machine or similar device.
If a drilled hole is to be made in concrete using a drill bit of this type, then in the case of comparatively deep drilled holes, the drill bit goes out of alignment and jamming occurs during the drilling process. The aggregates contained in concrete render the concrete masonry nonhomogeneous, and, for this reason, the drill bit tip is displaced laterally when it meets a particularly hard aggregate, which forces the drill bit away from the axis of the drilled hole. This leads to jamming and thus to a considerable strain on the drill bit. The hand-operated drilling machine then executes jerky movements, which put a strain on the operator, particularly the operator's wrists.